dragonvaleworldfandomcom-20200216-history
Friends
Note: iOS 10 no longer supports adding friends to game center. It is recommended to stay on the latest version of iOS 9 or to use the facebook method instead, until BFS finds another method. are an easy way to earn gems, and trading with friends. Having more friends means more chances to receive gems. However, unlike its predecessor, you are now able to see how many gems you have gifted them and how many you received from them, making it easier to keep track with how many gems you send to each friend. Since 1.6, you are also able to see the total gift and receive count you've ever given to players. Here is a blog written by Sir Machius on spotting gem scams: Scam Spotting He has also written a blog concerning spotting a hacked park: IDing a Hacked Park These posts were posted based on the original game, but also apply to DragonVale World as well. tab at the bottom of the screen. #In the top left corner of the screen is a small + button; tap it. #Type in the username of the user to be added. Be sure to type in the exact username of the person to be added, including capital letters, numbers and symbols. Note: Multiple usernames can be added in this section to make adding lots of friends at once easier. #Players can personalize the request message by tapping on the message box. #Lastly, tap the "Send" button in the top right corner of the page. If Game Center is not publishing to DragonVale list, simply power-cycling the device helps. | To add friends using Facebook: #Each player must have DragonVale installed on their device. #Players must be friends with each other through Facebook. #Players must allow access to the game by the Facebook application. #Each player must be logged into his/her Facebook account through the options menu in DragonVale to show up on each other’s friends list. }} To visit a friend's park, click on the " " button on the left side of the screen in DragonVale World. After doing so, click on the friends section, then simply tap the "+" and tap "Visit" button right below the friend whose park is to be visited. To message a friend, click on the "Inbox" button and type your desired message in and tap "Send". Messaging is a great way to communicate with your friends. Useful to remind them to exchange gems, and to negotiate trade deals to trade gathered items with each other. With friends, you are also able to trade with them at anytime you wish without having to wait for them to distribute the items to the public. Simply select the Silvia's Trading Post building in the pre-built plaza located to the right of your park, tap "Trade", then tap "Shop Friends" and select the friend you wish to buy from. Notes *DragonVale World does not inherit the party hat feature, nor has a coin earning system when visiting parks. *DragonVale World does not inherit the ability to travel to another friends park while visiting a friend. *You are now able to see the names of your friends dragons vs. its predecessor. *Prior to update 1.6, players accessed their friends by tapping on the inbox button. Now there's an actual friends button for fewer taps, and the Inbox button will lead to messages and gifts. Category:Friends Category:Social